fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GranCrux
Welcome Hi, welcome to the GranCrux! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 08:35, October 18, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 03:28, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hey there Gran, so I saw that you started up a guild and just wanted to drop by and say that if you manage to get 4 members in your guild you could join in the Grand Magic Games that we are going to host. Now the GMG isn’t until January, so you got some time if you want to make all the characters yourself, but just let me know if you’re interested! Right now there are 4 Toveri Alliance guilds participating, so we would love more participants! —Lady Komainu (talk) 01:03, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Awesome! Glad youre interested! And pictures would be helpful, considering the way we typically show the teams is through pictures, like on Grand Magic Games X805. And yeah you can use the GMG in your story if you'd like, as long as you don't control any of the other characters from the other guilds within your story. You know, common courtesy stuff like that haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:22, October 24, 2017 (UTC) No worries, take your time. If you ever need help on making pages or any of that stuff, just shoot me a message and I can try and walk you through it or do it for you. Best of luck! —Lady Komainu (talk) 23:50, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Are you on discord? We have a group chat with the other users who will be in the GMG and just wanted to go over some ideas. If you are, you can find my user name at #0561 and I can add you to the chat. --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:28, October 27, 2017 (UTC) whats your discord username? --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:11, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Photos So, from what Ive seen all the photos you are trying to put, is that the photos arent actually uploaded onto the wiki. To to that, in the classic editor you can go to the right and click on the "photo" icon to upload a photo from your computer to the wiki image database. And for the guild member table, its just a bunch of code, there is not real template. But you can copy the code below. Or just go into the table on Kairos Flight and you can click edit and copy the code there.